


back to your daddy

by Lo Turner-Kane (doujinbag)



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, how do i tag this?? idk that should be good tho, trying new kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/Lo%20Turner-Kane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles isn't so sure about the new idea Alex proposes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to your daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iambrianstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/gifts).



> Drabble for the lovely iambrianstorms! I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you had in mind, but... I MIGHT CONTINUE IT LATER ON A RAINY DAY, EH?  
> (Title taken from "Catapult" by Arctic Monkeys.)

When Alex first brought it up, Miles didn't think much of it. Most likely because he was both slightly buzzed and worn out from the sex they had just had, but he honestly didn't give it a second thought when Alex said, "Can I ask you something?"

He fell asleep before Alex had the chance, of course, but as the next day went by, Miles suddenly realized why his boyfriend's voice had been so silent when he first asked.

_"Can I- could I call you Daddy?"_

Miles nearly dropped his morning coffee all over the kitchen tile had it not been for his natural death grip on the mug handle. Alex took a hesitant step backwards and tried to shrug it off. _Tried._

"Come again?" Miles asked at last.

"In bed..." Alex said slowly, picking at his wrist with his fingernails. "...could I call you Daddy?"

"I didn't realize you were into that."

"Honestly, neither did I."

The air between them grew silent but not quite cold as seconds continued to tick by, and the waiting was getting unbearable for Alex. He didn't mean to sound so impatient as he asked, "Well, can I?!"

_Retreat back. Bite tongue. Wait in fear._

Miles raised his head and gave a smirk, the damned charmer, only adding to Alex's nervousness even more. "Why don't you try it out?"

"N-now?"

"Whenever you want."

Alex just shook his head and began walking back into their bedroom, too embarrassed to act upon that invitation quite yet. "I'm going back to bed."

-

In the end, he didn't fully try out his newfound interest until the next Friday night. With Chinese takeout boxes scattered on the coffee table and an old James Bond movie flashing on the TV screen, neither male was actually paying attention to anything that didn't involve kissing each other.

Miles was using one hand to pin Alex's wrists above his head and the other to rub him through his thin jeans in the very moment that Alex first moaned it out.

 _"Oh god,_ please, _Daddy."_

Miles didn't react in any way he had expected himself to. He didn't pull away, didn't get an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, didn't get an urge to tell Alex to shut up at all. No, instead, Mister Miles Kane _groaned._

He bit Alex's lower lip quite roughly and shoved his hand down the front of the other boy's boxers, eliciting a loud gasp from the brunet. Another quiet whisper of "Oh, _Daddy"_ was all it took to get Miles completely hard, and he couldn't help himself but grind against Alex's thigh at it.

"Miles?" Alex blinked, staring down at his boyfriend as he started to kiss roughly down his chest.

 _"Alex,"_ Miles said in a scolding tone, and for a moment, Alex thought he was particularly unhappy with the whole scenario. However, much to his delight, the next thing that came out of Miles's mouth did nothing but make Alex moan.

"I don't think 'Miles' is the correct name to address me with, now is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
